A joint or group account, such as a joint bank account, is shared by two or more individuals or owners. Each individual has his or her own username and password. When making a payment or withdrawing money from a joint bank account for example, each individual can access the joint bank account by providing his or her username and password that are verified at a payment or bank platform. During this process, the individual logins to his or her account by providing (such as typing with a keyboard) his or her login credentials (e.g. username and password) through a login interface of a computer device such as an insecure or untrusted device (e.g. a publicly shared computer).
New methods and apparatus that assist in advancing technological needs and industrial applications in account management and security are desirable.